Spare me the details if you don't mind!
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Munkustrap has caught his girlfriend, Demeter, cheating on him with his so-called best friend, Alonzo. Munkustrap has had enough of listening to his friends try to help him and Demeter trying to apologise. He tells them how it is! Song-fic, please R


Okay, basically…Munkustrap has caught his girlfriend, Demeter, cheating on him with his so called best friend, Alonzo…this was just some weird fic that I came up with…enjoy.

Warning: Slight swearing...

I don't own Cats, unfortunately.

CCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Munkustrap collapsed next to his brother as the event from three nights ago finally began to get with him.

"How are ya?" Tugger asked sympathetically. Munkustrap eyed him wearily. Cori, Jerrie, Tantomile, Plato and Misto sat in the den as well, staring at him.

"Are you going to forgive Demeter?" Plato asked. Jerrie slapped him across the head.

"Da queen's a skank!" Jerrie snapped. They all started arguing. Demeter walked in and they all went quiet, she tried to apologize to Munkustrap but Munkustrap ignored her. After a while, Munkustrap had had enough and he leapt up.

_My girlfriend, my dumb donut  
went out to a party just the other night  
but 3 hours later and 7 shots of jager,  
she was in the bedroom with another guy_- Munkustrap shook his head, looking disgusted.

_and well, I'm not the one who acted like a hoe  
why must I be the one who has to know?  
I'm not the one who messed up big time  
so spare me the details, if you don't mind_- Demeter glared at him, hissing angrily but looking slightly guilty at the same time.

_now I can understand friends who want to tell me_- Munkustrap sat in between Cori and Misto, placing his arms over their shoulders. _  
think they're gonna help me open up my eyes  
but the play-by-play makes me want to lose it  
every time you do it, man, It turns the knife_- Munkustrap looked at Misto, Misto looked at him sadly.

_and I don't really want to know  
so don't tell me anymore  
and I really don't want to hear  
about her feet all up In the air_

_and well, I'm not the one who acted like a hoe_  
_why must I be the one who has to know?_  
_I'm not the one who messed up big time_  
_so spare me the details, if you don't mind_

_now I don't need to hear about the sounds they were making  
and I don't need to hear about how long he was taking  
or how the walls, they were shaking_- Munkustrap pressed his paws against his ears, shaking his head and ignoring Demeter before she stalked out.

_now I'm lying in bed, wallowing in sorrow  
missing the tomorrow that we could have had  
running through my head, over and over  
things I never told her now just make me sad-_ Munkustrap shook his head, sighing sadly. Tantomile patted his knee sympathetically._  
and it drives me insane, sitting with a vision  
stuck with that Image burned into my brain  
and I feel so dumb that I could ever trust her  
but someone else fucked her, then he walked away_- Yes, it was true…Alonzo had walked off on Demeter afterwards…and left her utterly alone.

_and I don't really want to know_  
_so don't tell me anymore_  
_and I really don't want to hear_  
_about her feet all up in the air_

_and well, I'm not the one who acted like a hoe_  
_why must I be the one who has to know?_  
_I'm not the one who messed up big time_  
_so spare me the details, if you don't mind_

_and I don't really want to know_  
_so don't tell me anymore_  
_and I really don't want to hear_  
_about her feet all up In the air_

_and so, I'm not the one who acted like a hoe_  
_why must I be the one who has to know?_  
_I'm not the one who messed up big time_  
_so spare me the details, if you don't mind_

_(Cause I don't wanna know)_  
_(don't wanna know)Spare me the details if you don't mind_  
_(don't wanna know)_  
_(don't wanna know)Spare me the details if you don't mind_

Munkustrap collapsed next to his brother and his friends once more.

"You're over her?" Cori asked softly. Munkustrap nodded his head.

"And guys, I really don't need to hear about it anymore," Munkustrap told them. The guys grinned sheepishly and nodded their heads.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Yeah, sorry, it's kinda crap…but I got this in my mind and had to write it. Sorry for reupload, it stuffed up!

The song is Spare me the details by Offspring!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
